l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshi Wayan
Hoshi Wayan was a monk of the Dragon Clan and the last daimyo of the Hoshi family. Early Years As an infant, Wayan was abandoned at a small temple in Dragon lands. The boy was raised in the order's martial techniques and the study of the Tao of Shinsei, reaching enlightenment at the age of seventeen, an unprecedented accomplishment. Order of Hoshi Hitomi's Purge After Togashi died in the Second Day of Thunder, Hitomi became the new Dragon Clan Champion and began a purge to those who did not take the Hitomi name. Wayan was among the first to joine the Order of Hoshi, created by Togashi's son, Togashi Hoshi. Wayan became the Hoshi de facto leader, second only to Lord Hoshi. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 78 Kokujin The Togashi's Daisho had been stolen by Kokujin in 1132, and in 1133, Wayan had accepted a suggestion from Hitomi Kobai to aid in the hunt for the traitor Kokujin. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Wayan hunted Kokujin with no success. Several of his former students had sought to destroy the corrupted Kikage Zumi only to die in doing so or become Kokujin's disciples. Leader of the Hoshi Wayan became the Leader of the Order of Hoshi. Hunting Kokujin Again In 1154, a group of 40 sohei led by Hoshi Maseru and Hoshi Kaelung were defeated by Kokujin and two hundred bakemono on the Plains Above Evil. Kaelung, the sole survivor, returned to Shinden Hoshi to report to Wayan. Wayan would not heed Kaelung's advice, causing the monk to leave the Hoshi family. Kokujin's Challenge Wayan was one of the seven Dragon Clan samurai who answered Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. Shortly after entering the Twilight Mountains the group were ambushed by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. Wayan was grievously injured in the ensuing battle, and was saved from being eaten by bakemono thanks to the intervention of Togashi Matsuo and Mirumoto Rosanjin. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Matsuo used his knowledge of herbalism to heal Wayan, but the old monk's wounds were so severe that only a shugenja would be able to save his life. Rosanjin and Matsuo began scouting the nearby area for signs of their other captured allies when they encountered Heichi Jianzhen, a shugenja. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf ]] Jianzhen used her magic to save Wayan's life. Enlightened Madness, Part Four As soon as Wayan was well enough he was chosen by Matsuo and Rosanjin to deliver a message to the Crab Clan informing them of the events transpiring in the Twilight Mountains. Wayan protested, but Matsuo and Rosanjin's reasoning won through. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Losing his Center Each failure in seeking Kokujin weighed heavily upon Wayan'ss soul, and he was no longer the enlightened soul he once was. Kokujin's madness has robbed Wayan his inner gift, but he accepted that fact so long as he would live to see the day when Kokujin was finally destroyed. Hoshi Trading House Wayan sent Hoshi Chuichi to Medinaat al-Salaam to establish the Hoshi Trading House, a place where the Dragon Clan traded with the gaijin and gathered information. Incursions, by Rusty Priske Kaelung's Return In 1166 Wayan was with the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Satsu, and his wife, Togashi Misuko, in the High House of Light. The oulaw Kaelung had arrived seeking forgiveness. He confessed his kolat membership, and he explained the kolat plot involved kidnapping Satsu's wife. Kaelung already had ambushed the assassins and killed them all, fouling the plot. Satsu told he had foreseen the plot, but let the people involved to act freely. Kaelung had been proven worthy and was allowed to join the Hoshi once more and the Dragon Clan. Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War of Silk and Steel In 1167 Wayan was less and less involved in the conflicts of his clan. When the War of Silk and Steel began Wayan was meditating in the mountains. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Jade Mirror In 1168 the heads of the three tattooed orders, Hitomi Kagetora, Wayan, and Togashi Nyima representing his lord and Champion Togashi Satsu, made a meeting in the Togashi's Shrine. A powerful nemuranai, the Jade Mirror, had been recently retrieved by the Dragon Clan. Satsu asked then to deliberate as to whether the item should be used, and if so, how. Reflected Purity (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske Dissolving the Hoshi The Hoshi monks were growing distant, Wayan rarely spoke, and when he did it was as if his mind were elsewhere. Some of the Hoshi did not speak at all, and showed no sign they heared what was spoken to them. Satsu had detected an imbalance within both the Hitomi family and the Hoshi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. In 1169 Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Introspection Wayan did not attend his Lord summoning. Wayan had drifted away from his kin, and all of humanity. He did not answer the summons because he no longer saw the relevance in doing so. Hoshi Wayan barely recognized the real world, anymore. He was becoming introspective to such a degree that he would likely become a hermit, to live out his days pondering the inner world, completely excluding the outer. See also * Hoshi Wayan/Meta External Links * Hoshi Wayan (Hidden Emperor 6) * Hoshi Wayan Exp (Honor Bound) * Hoshi Wayan Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Dragon Clan Leaders